demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Damage
Stub I marked this article as a stub when creating it because there is so much more that needs to be added to make it a complete account for damage in Demigod. Things such as whether life-steal is considered damage by armor or other resistances, in what order are damages mitigated by different damage reducing effects, how damage stacks (both percentages and real numbers), and much more. Help if you can! Samuel Adams 03:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :I updated the page and removed the stub status. Samuel Adams 17:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Exceptions I was going to put Life Steal and Cleaving Attack on the this page, but I thought we should put them on separate pages as they are not straight damages per se and have an amount of information comparable to this page. Any thoughts? Samuel Adams 03:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Are there currently articles for those, and how do they have "information comparable to this page"? --JonTheMon 03:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::They do not have articles of their own, and the only reason the damage page is a bit longer is because of the mathematical descriptions. Life Steal stacks in its own way and the topic has related skills, such as Lord Erebus' Bite, that could use an explanation of how it works against damage absorption and the like. Cleaving attack is not as broad of a topic, though its stacking ability with Angelic Fury is something worth noting (as in, it doesn't but sometimes does pop up in a weird way even though Angelic Fury doesn't technically provide a cleaving attack), and how it stacks with itself. There's also the description of range of the cleave. I can see how all of that could fit and relate to other things on the Damage page, but it would end up as a long list like the Formulas page, with separate topics that could be expanded upon in their own article but that expansion on the Formulas page would make the page rather unwieldy and more of a list than definitive topic. Oh, and by "comparable" I mean the amount of information on the page. Samuel Adams 17:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not fully sure what you're getting at, but I'll try. I would say that this page just deals with what generic damage is, and makes some references to other stuff like life steal. Something like "This is damage_____. These things are similar to damage, but aren't (Life steal)" Things like Cleave or Angelic Fury should have their own page (btw, how are their damages unusual?) --JonTheMon 18:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::You've got it exactly. Sometimes I see wikis that just lump all forms of damage on one page, this works for some games, but not for this one. And cleaving attacks and Angelic Fury aren't unusual, but they work together in an incredibly odd manner. Try it out with Girdle of the Giants on Regulus and have Angelic Fury activated. The cleaving damage overrides Angelic Fury's damage EXCEPT for every once in a rare while, when two damages pop over a nearby enemy's head, one from cleaving and one from Angelic Fury. I still haven't quite figured out why it does that. But you have given a good point: there is general damage and then things like damage but are not. I was seeing life steal and cleaving as damage with different attributes, when they are quite different. I think separate pages are in order. Samuel Adams 03:12, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Now that you've explained it a bit, I don't see why cleave and angelic fury would need to be explicitly spelled out on this page. The packets of damage received are somewhat odd, but how the damage is assessed and calculated is not. Like, it's damage, it's not special damage, get it? --JonTheMon 04:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC)